All the Right Places
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Blaine is feeling very insecure about his height. Kurt decides to cheer him up by showing him that he's tall in all the right places. Naughtiness ahead, for mature penguins only!


**Summary: Blaine is feeling very insecure about his height. Kurt decides to cheer him up by showing him that he's tall in all the right places. Naughtiness ahead :D**

**Rated: M for sexy times. Nothing out of the ordinary, I promise.**

**A/N: Recently I wrote a K story called "Cute and Compact". An anon review made me giggle, then stuck me with this smutty idea. Normally I don't do smut, but it just wouldn't leave me alone! So I hope you guys enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine was sulking, and he knew it. He also knew that Kurt wouldn't find it very attractive. Despite both known facts, however, he allowed himself to be moody and upset.<p>

All day, almost everybody he encountered made a short joke at his expense. Even girls who were shorter than him made jokes. When it first started happening in the beginning of the year he pushed it aside, laughed with everyone else, but lately it just made him mad. Was he really _that _short? And why did _everyone _feel the need to point it out?

There was nothing he could do about his height; he may have gotten most of his physical traits from his Caucasian father, but his height came from his Filipino mother. It had never been a problem until High School. Now, everyone expected him to be the same height as his father (only a few inches shorter than Finn) and his older brother, and teased him constantly because he just wasn't.

He was hoping having Kurt over would get his mind off the matter. Kurt always made him feel better.

"Hey, baby!" Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug. Blaine could smell the lingering peppermint scent that was Kurt's car air freshener. The familiar smell lightened his mood almost instantly. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist, fingers touching the hem of his vest.

"Hello, beautiful." Blaine pulled back and smiled up into those bright eyes before pulling Kurt along to the living room. The two boys sat together on the couch, Kurt's legs falling over Blaine's lap as they snuggled up together, fingers laced as they talked idly about their day.

It wasn't easy for them to spend the entire day at school not showing any affection besides sideways glances and "heart eyes", as Santana calls them. Any excuse they got to be alone was cherished, especially with their time together limited by Kurt's impending graduation. Blaine thought of this as he stroked his hand slowly up and down Kurt's long legs, which caused him to stare at his own short legs.

"Kurt...Can I ask you a question?" He sounded nervous for some strange reason.

"Always."

"Do you think I'm unnaturally short?"

Kurt's answering giggles were not what he was expecting. Blaine pushed his legs off his lap a little harder than necessary and folded his arms across his chest, face brightening with anger.

"It isn't funny!" Behind the anger, there was hurt. Hurt because, just like everyone else, his boyfriend was laughing about his height.

"Oh no, baby, I didn't- I'm not-" Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyebrows pulled together in thought. "I'm not laughing at you, I swear. You just made it seem like you were about to talk about something _bad_."

"It is bad, though," he whispered, staring at his bare toes, wiggling them to give himself something to concentrate on besides Kurt. "Everyone teases me about my height."

"Don't take it too seriously, love. They tease you because they think you're cute." Kurt pulled on one of Blaine's arms and the younger boy unfolded them, allowing Kurt to pull him close again. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and rubbed slow circles against the fabric of his jeans.

"_Great_. So every time someone looks at me they see this adorably short guy?"

"I'm confused. Is that bad?" Blaine sighed and leaned his head against the crook of Kurt's neck. Seconds later he felt fingers weave themselves into his loosened curls.

"Remember when you thought everyone looked at you and saw this innocent baby penguin, rather than a talented, sexy teen?"

"_Ah_."

And, of course, Kurt knew _exactly _what Blaine was trying to convey; there was so much about him that nobody saw, because they were too busy fawning over how _cute _he was that they missed everything else. At least, Blaine _thought _they missed everything else. In truth, most people who knew Blaine looked up to him (no pun intended). He was a talented, intelligent, brave teen, and everyone knew it. But Kurt knew how it felt to think that nobody saw the real you, and he knew that simply telling Blaine otherwise wouldn't convince the younger boy. No, he had to try another tactic.

"You know, you're not short _everywhere_."

Blaine sucked in a breath at Kurt's suggestive tone as he felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen. He looked up into Kurt's darkening eyes and struggled for words. Though they had by far passed this point in their relationship, they were still getting used to saying these things out loud. Only in the heat of passion could they say or do blatantly sexual things without being embarrassed.

Yet, here Kurt sat, eyes dark blue with lust and cheeks evenly pale. There was no hint of a blush anywhere in sight.

"I...Whatever do you mean?" Blaine smiled his charmingly dapper smile, tilting his lips toward Kurt.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly _what I mean." He closed the distance between their lips, pressing lightly into Blaine. One hand pet Blaine's cheek lovingly as his lips moved slowly with determination. His tongue pushed lightly into Blaine's mouth and the younger boy moaned, swirling his tongue against Kurt's, tasting the familiar sweetness and wanting _more_. He pulled Kurt closer to him and their kiss became instantly more heated, Kurt dragging his tongue across Blaine's lower lip. Blaine trembled against Kurt and pushed his hips forward, hardening member begging for friction.

"Or, perhaps you need me to demonstrate?" Kurt smiled teasingly as he licked a path from Blaine's jaw to the base of his neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive nerve. Blaine let his head fall back against the cushion and stretched his legs out without realizing. His body shook when Kurt brushed his fingers over Blaine's nipple, barely covered by his thin white t-shirt.

"_Kurt_," Blaine gasped. Kurt pushed his shirt up slightly and, before Blaine knew what was happening, fell to his knees in front of Blaine, pushing the boy's legs apart to settle between them. Blaine's hard cock brush against Kurt's chest and he instantly threaded his fingers through the chestnut brown hair.

Kurt placed kisses all over Blaine's abdomen, smiling slightly whenever Blaine shuttered or jerked forward. One hand rubbed teasingly against the bulge in his jeans and Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"I bet the people who tease you have _no idea _how big you really are..."

His voice was sultry and low, and completely unashamed as he popped the button on Blaine's jeans and lowered them over his hips, staring into his eyes the entire time. This was a whole new side of Kurt, a side Blaine never knew existed, but he loved it nonetheless. What brought this on, though? All thoughts left his mind when he felt cold air hit his throbbing cock, followed by Kurt's warm breath so close. He tightened his fingers in the other boy's hair and pushed forward, body begging for contact.

"Kurt, _please_."

"I don't know, baby. You might be too much for my throat to handle."

"But I- wait, what?" Blaine blinked owlishly down at his boyfriend, trying to ignore the hands that were tickling his thighs. Kurt's grin grew wider and he leaned over, flicking his tongue out over the head of Blaine's cock.

"Oh, shit!" Blaine fell back but he kept his eyes on Kurt, watching the teasing glint in Kurt's eyes fade, replaced by one of absolute hunger. His soft hands wrapped around Blaine and squeezed, earning him another groan and a soft tug on his hair.

Kurt lifted Blaine's cock forward and licked from the base up to his head, tongue swirling across his slit to lap up the beads of pre-come. Without warning, he wrapped his lips firmly around the thick member and took him in in one swift motion.

"Oh God, Kurt! Does it- _oh fuck_- it's not..." Blaine reached for a pillow, grabbed it and squeezed it tight with one hand to prevent himself from pulling too hard on Kurt's hair. The pleasure coursing through his body was insane, preventing him from asking a very important question.

They had only done blowjobs a few times, but Kurt _never _deep-throated Blaine. Blaine was worried that he would choke the poor boy, but Kurt pulled off after several seconds and smiled at him, his lips swollen and red.

"Baby, your dick is so _big_. Want you _so deep_ in my throat," Kurt muttered softly, stroking the length of Blaine's member before plunging down once more, taking him all in.

Blaine could do nothing more than sit there gripping a pillow, eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the muscles in Kurt's throat squeeze him. His tongue flicked out over the base and traced the sensitive veins before he began bobbing his head slowly, one hand playing gently with Blaine's balls.

"Kurt, baby, so close, so fucking _close_..."

Kurt pulled away quickly, reaching his unoccupied hand down to unbutton his jeans and grab himself. He moaned and fell forward, sucking a dark hickey onto Blaine's right thigh as he jerked himself short and hard. Blaine pulled on his hair, directing him back to his hard cock glistening with Kurt's saliva. Kurt bobbed his head in time with his hand, pushing the other hand down against Blaine's abdomen to keep him from fucking up into his boyfriend's mouth.

"Kurt, _fuck_ I'm gonna come, I'm- oh God!" Blaine eyes rolled back into his head and Kurt took his cock all the way into his mouth as Blaine came with startling force right down his boyfriend's throat. Kurt swallowed as much of his hot cum as he could as Blaine's loud moans filled his ears and tipped him over the edge, causing him to spill his own load over his fist and onto the couch.

Kurt pulled away once Blaine's body stopped shaking, a few drops of cum spilling from his mouth and trickling down his chin.

"Fuck, come here." Blaine untangled his hand from Kurt's hair and grabbed his face gently, pulling him off the floor. He licked the cum off his boyfriend's chin before plunging his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself. Kurt fell against Blaine's chest as they pulled away, and the two boys lay together, jeans still down, panting and sweaty.

"That was...holy shit..." Blaine gasped after about a minute. Kurt giggled and blushed.

"I know..."

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" Blaine finally asked. Kurt pulled a damp curl from Blaine's forehead and wrapped it around his index finger absent-mindedly.

"Bananas," Kurt said, his beet-red face making up for the lack of blushing that his behavior should have caused.

"Sounds yummy...Thanks, Kurt." Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. They still had so many lines to cross with their sexual relationship, and getting deep-throated on his couch after school seemed like a pretty big line.

"Anytime, love. Next time someone teases you about your height, just remember: you're tall in _all_ the right places."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss, so fortunate that he had a boyfriend who would go out of his way to make Blaine feel better. Not to mention, the mental images that were now associated with Blaine being big seemed too good to be true.

"Oh, and Blaine...I think I came on your couch."

Blaine's answering laughter was beautifully carefree.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God, guess what? Not once while I wroteedited this did I get awkward or feel uncomfortable! That's never happened before! Woot, getting better writing smuttiness! It's up to you to decide if it's any good or not. Pretty please review!**

**And if you're interested in reading a cuter, fluffy version of Kurt making Blaine feel better about his height, feel free to go read my other story, "Cute and Compact".**


End file.
